Human
by xXwar-of-changeXx
Summary: Once a servant, always a servant. Especially for humans who serve the demons that manage to lure them in. A lifetime of servitude to Naraku isn't a dream come true, but perhaps a chance at a new life will arise.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! It's been a long long time since I've uploaded a story here... I've actually been writing 3-4 different stories, but it takes a while since each one will interest me and I'll get a lot done on it until another one catches my interest. A habit I am trying, in vain, to break.**

 **I do not own Inuyasha or the characters. I also do not own the songs I will use in this fiction.**

 **~O~**

I'd been serving under the esteemed demon lord Naraku for as long as I could remember. My mother had been a servant and her mother before her going on for generations. Being a demon gave Naraku an extended life, among other things. Enhanced hearing, smell, sight, strength, and power made him a foreboding entity.

Humans have served demons in their domains since man was created. To lure humans to their castles and entrap them with the intent of our familial lines serving them forever.

Once we got to a certain age the Lord would send us to a well-hidden location on his lands and essentially force us to 'Mate'. Once a year the same group would be sent to the caves until every female was impregnated, therefore continuing his servants' lines. We stayed there for a week being fed with food that would make us feel funny and then the events would begin. As the women who became pregnant gave birth they would carry their children with them while they resumed their duties. From the time the children could walk they would work, each year more responsibilities being piled on to their plates.

When we weren't in the caves the women and men were kept separate, only seeing each other in passing. Inside our individual wings we shared a room with people of like age, creating strong bonds with each other. We could see the others when the chores had been finished and the food was being served in the main room.

Lord Naraku had fewer servants than most other demons, why I did not know. Three girls my age, two my mother's age, and five women that could have been my grandmothers age all worked for Naraku. I didn't know how many men served the lord, but I had seen only one that looked like he could have been my age. My mother had been traded to a bear demon in exchange for the two girls that were my age and my grandmother had passed when I was a child, proving yet another cruel truth about humans in servitude; death was our only escape.

I had heard stories about a few men who tried to escape years ago, using the lull between guards to sneak out of the castle and dug under the wall behind the stables. The stable boy who I had seen momentarily saw the whole thing; the men reached the other side of the wall and then they disintegrated… not a sign of them anywhere.

No one has tried since then… not that I blame them; fear is a powerful tool.

My best friends, Kagome and Sango, were the girls who had been traded for my mother. Both dark haired beauties became Naraku's personal servants; following him around and doing whatever he asked of them. I simply took care of the royal rooms belonging to Naraku and his sisters, Kagura and Kanna. Kanna was simply a child but a demon nonetheless. No one knew the extent of her power, and most had been too afraid to find out. Kagura was the middle sibling, a wind sorceress. She took advantage of her serving entourage, making messes and forcing them to clean as she saw fit. My heart broke for the ladies who had to follow her around.

The rooms consisted of a sitting area, a bathroom, a bedroom, and a large balcony. Each of the rooms had been vastly different, which just showed how different the three siblings were. Naraku's room was dark all the time but his bedroom was regularly covered in blood, which made it the most unpleasant and time consuming place to clean. The linens, the walls, the floors, all had to be scrubbed and washed until they became their pristine selves again.

Kagura's room was very open, her balcony doors always wide open, the breeze blowing into her living areas, even in the dead of winter. I usually only had to make her bed, take her kimonos to the launderers, and sweep the leaves and dirt out of the rooms.

Kanna had the easiest room to clean and prepare; she actually makes her own bed and prepares her kimonos to be sent to the launders. I suspected it was because she had more to hide than her older siblings and felt that by doing her own cleaning she was able to know if someone came snooping.

All in all my chores weren't hard, but they took all day easily. On this particular day I had been scrubbing down Naraku's floors, having finished the linens and walls. When I knew I was alone I would hum and sing to myself, a decent way to escape my everyday horrors. Most of the songs I learned from my mother, adopting them to be mine when she had been traded. I felt I could connect to her even though I had no idea where she was…

"A beautiful voice…"

I gasped, turned on my knees to see Lord Naraku leaning against the door, a smirk on his face. I knew my eyes were wide and my jaw agape, but I couldn't think of anything to say to the lord as he straightened and approached me.

He crouched down, his fingers grasping my chin roughly. He moved my face this way and that, looking for something, I was sure.

"Hm. It seems your talent is wasted on the cleaning supplies and vacant rooms."

He chuckled darkly, standing up straight while maintaining eye contact with me.

"You will entertain my guests at the gathering this evening. If you do well I will see to it that you have an easier life than your human companions."

With that he left, sliding the door shut. I realized I wasn't breathing until his footsteps had faded far down the hall. I took a deep breath, shaking my body of the tremors that shook it. I had only met Naraku a couple of times, and none of them on such a terrifying level.

I finished my duties, heading to my rooms. As I arrived Kagome and Sango both ran up to me.

"Nakai! Naraku say's that he has a new job for you… We didn't hear what it was, but Lady Kagura was well… unhappy that you've been assigned this job."

Kagome gripped my shoulders, her eyes boring into mine. I nodded, reaching up to her hands with my own.

"Yes, Kagome. He heard me singing in his room while I was cleaning. He want's me to entertain his guests tonight. I think he tried to bribe me to do a good job, but it's not something I want to do… I'd rather just stick to cleaning the rooms."

"No!"

They both shouted at me, their eyes wide.

"Listen, Nakai, you must do well. Naraku is a demon and you've seen his room… I'm afraid to think what he will do to you if you fail. You'll be in front of dozens of demons and he chose you for your voice; if you do terribly he will kill you for humiliating him in front of his guests."

I considered this, knowing well enough that Sango is correct. I sighed, hanging my head slightly.

"Alright. Say I do well, what then? I just sing for these demons until I die?"

"I don't know, but Sango is right, Nakai. You cannot do poorly or he will kill you."

A knock sounded at the door, drawing our attentions. My heart raced as Sango opened the door. One of the elder ladies, Kaede, looked at us grimly, her voice quiet and gravely.

"Nakai, the time has come for ye to go."

I nodded, my chin up in feigned confidence. I felt Kagome and Sango grip my hands before I slipped out of the room. I followed Kaede in silence as we walked to a room right next to the great room. She ushered me in, gesturing at a kimono that rested on a chair. It was black with little white flowers scattered at the ends of the sleeves and bottom of the skirts. She helped my put it on, my rags taking the place of the kimono. She tied my hair into a loose bun, washing my face of dirt and grime. The skirt pooled at my feet, which allowed my to avoid wearing any shoes.

She skittered out of the room before we could share any words, a knock acting much like a warning for her. When the door slid shut one on the other side of the room opened up leading to a slightly lifted platform that would be my stage. I slowly walked towards it, ignoring the stares and whispers as I came into view of the crowd. My hands wove together in front of my as I faced the audience of demons. Glares and looks of disgust were thrown at me, but I ignored them the best I could.

Naraku sat at the far end of the room, his sisters on either side of him. He grinned evilly at me, sipping sake from his cup before standing.

"Fellow demons, this is the esteemed Nakai. She hails from a long line of loyal human servants and now, for you listening pleasure, she will sing for you."

He nodded at me, silently urging me to go on. I had no idea what song to sing, and my pause was obviously becoming annoying to the demons in the room. Feeling the warnings from Sango and Kagome deep in my soul I focused on the back wall, looking back and forth along its length as I started my song.

 _I can't see the stars anymore living here  
Let's go to the hills where the outlines are clear_

 _Bring on the wonder  
Bring on the song  
I pushed you down deep in my soul for too long_

 _I fell through the cracks at the end of our street  
Let's go to the beach,  
get the sand through our feet_

 _Bring on the wonder  
Bring on the song  
I pushed you down deep in my soul for too long  
Bring on the wonder  
We got it all wrong  
We pushed you down deep in our souls for too long_

 _I don't have the time for a drink from the cup  
Let's rest for a while 'til our souls catch us up_

 _Bring on the wonder  
Bring on the song  
I pushed you down deep in my soul for too long  
Bring on the wonder  
We got it all wrong  
We pushed you down deep in our souls, so hang on  
Bring on the wonder  
Bring on the song  
I pushed you down deep in my soul for too long._

My heart was racing as I finished the song, its sad melody reminding me of my mother. This was the first song she taught me, a song I always thought was about the father I never met. I wondered if she actually loved him.

I finally looked at the crowd, their glares and disgust replaced by something akin to approval. Naraku smiled over the rim of his cup, reclined into his chair deeply. He stood slowly, walking through the crowd towards me. He stepped up onto the platform, his hand hovering over my back as he spoke of his pride and excitement to provide them with my songs for much longer. With that he lightly shoved me through the doors that I came in, sliding them shut behind me with a gut-wrenching smirk.

I changed out of the kimono, leaving it exactly how I found it. I moved quickly back to the servants quarters, tiptoeing to the room I shared with Sango and Kagome. They both jolted up as I entered and bombarded me with questions.

"What happened?"

"Was it scary?"

"Did Naraku do anything to you?"

"What was it like to be in a room full of demons?"

I covered their mouths with my hands, silencing their prodding.

"Okay, first off, I'm fine thanks for asking. As for what happened: I was led to a room with a beautiful kimono that I had to wear. Then I was led to a platform in front of all the demons where Naraku introduced me. I sang one song and was dismissed. I don't know what the demons thought of me, but they weren't as angry looking after I finished singing. Naraku just boasted about me to his demons after it was over and yes… It was terrifying."

Three years ago I became the singing human for the demon Lord Naraku. He kept me as a servant cleaning the royal rooms, and his demon gatherings became so regular I was singing ever other night for the same demons. They had discovered some favorite songs, which Naraku would have me sing. Every now and then he would allow me to sing a new song, but I was careful not to sing the same one too often, once every two months or so. I learned new songs from visiting servants whose masters were attending the gatherings.

For three years this routine continued, but I was nearing my twentieth year, which meant that my time for the caves was rapidly approaching. I had been alone with Naraku more times than I ever wanted to, but he needed to make sure that I knew who was attending the gatherings and he wanted me to know ahead of time what songs he would request of me. I intended to inquire about the caves when I saw him next. It wasn't that I wanted to go to the caves; I was terrified… but if it meant getting away from Naraku then I would take up the opportunity a thousand times.

 **~O~**

 **There's the first chapter. It's really just a chapter to introduce the character and her lifestyle. In the next chapter we will start our journey into the thick of the story. I might change the rating as we go further into the story, but for now it'll stay at a T Rating...**

 **The song I used for this chapter is Bring On The Wonder by Susan Enan.**

 **Reviews are always welcome and I encourage them! They help motivate me to write... :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the second Chapter. I won't be uploading a chapter everyday, but since I had this written I figured I would just upload it.**

 **I don't own Inuyasha.**

 **~O~**

Chapter 2

My kimono fit perfectly, even though the bottom pooled at my feet, it made for a beautiful train as a walked towards the platform. My hands, as always, were folded above my stomach, my fingers laced with each other to hide the shake I was certain I would never be rid of. The audience was larger than the one I had during my first time singing. It wasn't an impressive size, maybe fifteen more demons; all became regular visitors of Naraku's Castle.

I took my place, the murmurs of my audience silencing almost immediately. I waited for Naraku to name his song, even though I already knew which one he wanted me to sing. When he took longer than usual I looked towards his seat, seeing that he was preoccupied with two white haired demons. He looked amused, which I've learned is a dangerous expression for him to don. He glanced at me and nodded once, his eyes flickering to the few faces that stared back at him.

I nodded, simply starting the song.

 _I hold my breath as this life starts to take its toll  
I hide behind a smile as this perfect plan unfolds  
But oh, God, I feel I've been lied to  
Lost all faith in the things I have achieved  
And I…_

 _I've woken now to find myself  
In the shadows of all I have created  
I'm longing to be lost in you  
Won't you take me away from me_

 _Crawling through this world as disease flows through my veins  
I look into myself, but my own heart has been changed  
I can't go on like this  
I loathe all I've become_

 _I've woken now to find myself  
In the shadows of all I have created  
I'm longing to be lost in you  
Won't you take me away from me_

 _Lost in a dying world I reach for something more  
I have grown so weary of this lie I live_

 _I've woken now to find myself  
In the shadows of all I have created  
I'm longing to be lost in you_

 _I have woken now to find myself  
I'm lost in shadows of my own  
I'm longing to be lost in you_

 _Away from me._

I finished the song, my shoulders rising as I quietly catch my breath. The demons before me clap quietly, as they always have. I glance to Naraki through my eyelashes, his displeased expression causing me to fear for myself. Kagura is leaning on the side of her chair opposite of Naraku, sharing in a conversation with one of the white haired demons that had been speaking to Naraku before my song. I looked at the men, their eyes capturing my attention first. Deep gold met my gaze, guarded and uncaring. The one I assumed to be the eldest sat closest to Kagura, who kept trying to gain his attention. He paid her no mind, which earned points in my book. He was dressed in almost all white whereas his brother dressed in all red. His brother had an air of boredom about him. I felt my jaw drop slightly as I noticed the ears at the top of his head. Dog ears.

These two demons appeared to be uninterested in the happenings at the gathering; gambling, demon whores, drinking, and conversing amongst themselves. The men watched me watch them, which I only realized too late that had been for longer than was appropriate. Naraku stood quickly, roughly making his way to the stage. He grabbed my arm roughly, smiling down at the demons in the room.

"I'm afraid that my little human is out of songs for the night, but worry not; she will remain out and about for your enjoyment. Please, entertain yourselves."

I swallowed deeply, mentally preparing myself for a brand new experience. He gripped my arm tighter, definitely leaving a bruise. He released me, sauntering down and into the arms of a nearby whore. I was grateful that his back was facing me; I lost control and grimaced at him. I stepped down from the platform, a nearby guard helping me. I stayed to the edge of the room, ignoring the gazes of some of the more… lustful demons. It had been known that they bed humans regularly, only to kill them if pregnancy or displeasure comes about. At the far corner of the room I spotted an open door.

I'd never seen it before, but if it saved me from possible unpleasant conversations then I'd run to it if I could. I slipped out, purposefully not looking behind me. I had entered a small garden, cut off from the rest palace grounds by tall and thick bamboo. A large pond was situated in the dead center, a small red bridge connecting one side of the garden to the other at the ponds smallest point. Trees and shrubs surrounded the pond, the foliage following the small stone path that encircled the pond. The moon reflected off of the pond, lighting up the garden naturally. I stood upon the bridge, gazing at the rippling water.

"You're either brave or stupid, girl, for coming out here alone."

My head shot up at the voice, belonging to a regular visitor; a frog demon that ravished the demon whores regularly. I had been aware of his gaze for many months, never having actually conversed with him until today… Unfortunately for me, Naraku had purposely thrown me to the mercy of the crowd when he commanded I stay.

I swallowed, shifting my feet in case I needed to run. Ridiculous, I know. But what other choice did I have? There was a reason Naraku didn't let his human servants in the great room when a gathering was taking place… Another reason he purposefully did this to me.

"I've been watching you for some time now. I'm finding that Naraku's demon whores aren't enough for me anymore. I need human flesh and yours is the one I want."

I tried my best to be confident, hopefully by pretending to be he will believe my pathetic lie.

"If you touch me, Master Demon, I will scream. And Naraku will kill you. Don't you know I am far more important to my Master than you are? Your life is nothing…"

In all honesty I was pretty sure Naraku could care less what happened to me… the frog's face contorted in fury, something I had expected. What I hadn't expected was the sudden appearance of him next to me on the bridge. He gripped my arms tightly, his face inches from mine.

"You _dare_ speak to a demon that way?! I will show you the true meaning of suffering. Naraku has obviously been very lack on his treatment of you, my pet. I will not be."

He brought his hand back, palm side ready to strike my face. I saw his swing, my eyes closing as I prepared for the pain. Instead a scream sounded. The frog released me, my eyes opening wide. He was on his knees clutching at his arm and the empty place his hand used to be. The water splashed, darkness surrounding the severed limb. I looked up, the eldest dog demon brother standing feet from the demon who assaulted me. His nails glowed green, arms resting at his sides.

"Leave."

The frog whimpered, looking back at the man who removed his hand. With a groan he faded into a dark cloud, rising until I could see him no more. I looked back down at the demon, watching as he watched me. I swallowed, my hands close to my chest.

Naraku had not trained us for confrontation with other demons outside of his household since we weren't allowed near them. This demon oozed power and danger. But he was restrained…

I bowed to him, very low, as I backed away and used the pond to separate us. When I stood he hadn't moved, but his eyes had followed me. We watched each other for a moment. Me, unsure of what to say, and him… Well, I don't know what he was thinking.

"You're human."

I raised my eyebrows at the obvious statement, nodding my head slightly as we stared at each other.

"Are you the only human here?"

A shake.

"You entertain his guests and yet you do not mingle with them, why?"

I thought carefully before I answered him.

"He does not allow his human servants in the great room while a gathering is taking place. I merely entertain them with song. This is the first time he has kept me from returning to my room after a song."

He nodded.

"My lord, if you do not mind my asking, but why are you out here? Most of the time demons avoid us, except ones that lust for us. Do you lust for humans?"

He growled lowly, looking to the side as he ground out his answer.

"This Sesshomaru does no such thing. I merely mean to discover your purpose. The only human Naraku allows in such a place is you, and my curiosity got the better of me."

I relaxed some more, knowing he was not another Frog Demon.

"Nakai. Did I not tell you to stay and allow my guests to enjoy you?"

Naraku stood before the doors, his eyes moving between Lord Sesshomaru and myself suspiciously.

"Forgive me, Lord Naraku." I bowed, looking at Lord Sesshomaru through my lashes. He watched Naraku closely, eyes narrowed.

"Lord Sesshomaru, my sister Kagura seeks your presence. Would you mind gracing her so that she might stop pestering me?"

"If you cannot control your siblings then that is your problem, Naraku. I will not entertain them in their bored state of mind."

Naraku's expression hardened slightly, his eyes moving slowly to me, cutting my to the bone. I swallowed, looking between the two demon lords, surprised that someone told Naraku no; no one told him no. Ever.

 **~O~**

 **Okay, there's chapter 2. Thanks for reading and please please review! I like reading reviews. :D**

 **The song I used was Away From Me by Evanescence.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Enjoy!**

 **I don't own Inuyasha.**

 **~O~**

Chapter 3

I counted my stars that I was situated on the other side of the pond instead of over by the two glaring demon lords. Time passed slowly, the tension so thick I could have cut it with a dull blade.

"Either way, Lord Sesshomaru, I must speak with the human… alone."

Sesshomaru glanced at me, no doubt recognizing the look of fear on my face. He turned away, walking up to Naraku, who stood smugly next to the doors. As the dog demon passed Naraku he paused, looking down at Naraku who stood a few inches shorter than Lord Sesshomaru.

"Know this, Naraku. This may be your castle, but I am the Lord Of The West, your lands belong to me."

Then he was gone, Naraku and I left alone in the gardens. As the doors slide shut Naraku was at my side, his fist in my hair, yanking me back so he could see my face clearly. I reached for his arm, gripping it tightly in case he decided to pull me backwards.

"What was he doing out here with you?"

He growled out his question, fist tightening in my hair.

"I don't know! I was followed by a frog demon who tried to attack me and his hand was cut off by Lord Sesshomaru."

"Lord Sesshomaru hates humans, more than most demons, why would he help you?"

I struggled, trying to loosen his grip on my hair. I was sure he had already ripped out a few strands. Though vain of me, my hair was yet another connection to my mother. We had the same brown color and now, the same waist length to it.

"I don't know, My Lord. I merely came out for some fresh air."

"You clearly spoke with him, what about?"

I paused, trying to remember what exactly we had talked about. It was nothing important… but Naraku didn't know that. He yanked down on my hair when I didn't respond right away, causing me to cry out at the pain.

"He asked about your human servants and why there weren't any at the gathering and then why I was the only one, that's it, I swear."

Naraku sniffs, his eyes hard and angry. And as soon as his anger had appeared it disappeared with a flash, replaced by a dark grin.

"I believe you, Nakai. And for your information, I would staying away from the Dog Demon brothers."

How that was informative went over my head. I wanted to ask why but, my place, as a human servant did not permit me to be so bold. I nodded, silently begging him to let me go. He loosened his grip slightly, smirking at me. I made a move to get away, but he moved faster; his fist made contact with my abdomen, forcing the air out of my lungs. I keeled over, pain on my head from where he continued to pull my hair and pain in my stomach and lungs. I gasped for breath, missing the gleam of a blade in the moonlight.

The pain in my head had dulled away as I collapsed to my knees, my arms wrapped around the area he punched. My hair fell around my face, creating a curtain. Naraku chuckled, holding his hand above the pond and opening his clenched fist.

I watched as two thirds of my hair fell into the pond, splaying across the top. The hair that remained on my head at become significantly shorter, reaching about my shoulders, which would explain why it so easily curtained my face.

"A warning, Nakai. Take this as a warning to stay away from the Lords of the West. If you do not, the next punishment will not be so gentle."

A quick gust of wind and he was gone, leaving me alone in the garden on my knees watching as the impressive length floated on the water. I did not cry; weakness proved they got to you. And I would be damned if I let Naraku get to me.

I stood slowly, my abdomen clenching in agony. I gripped my stomach, hands splayed across it. After a few moments I began to walk back into the great room.

I kept my head held high, an attempt to show Naraku that he did not get to me and will not. I meant to show him that I was made of stronger stuff than your average human.

The doors slid open, the busy room barely noticing my entrance. I walked along the wall, watching as demons noticed me and then returned to their previous entertainment. As I ascended the platform I spotted Naraku on his 'throne' at the back of the room, a displeased expression on his face.

I glanced away, ignoring it or pretending I didn't notice it, I wasn't sure. Before I slid into my dressing room I found Lord Sesshomaru with his brother, standing a few meters away from my position. His eyes were narrowed as he looked at my hair. I quickly left the platform, ignoring the sudden shame I felt until I could address it in the privacy of my rooms.

I changed quickly, not bothering to place the kimono neatly on the chair. I practically ran down the halls, avoiding the eye of any servant that I passed. After what felt like an eternity I made it to the servants quarters. I shuffled into my room where Kagome and Sango lay sleeping. I thanked the Gods that they were; I wasn't ready for their inquiries.

I got to my bed and buried myself in the blankets, letting them shield me from the outside world. I knew sleep wouldn't come easily, but I tried my best to let it take me.

My night was full of sleeping fits, more time awake than asleep. I rolled around, unable to get comfortable as I struggled through the night. I would check to see that Kagome and Sango still slept, satisfied that they remained asleep.

I had no idea what time it was, but the windows were allowing more and more light into the room. I suspected that dawn was half an hour away, but I knew I would not sleep anymore tonight. Deciding on a brisk morning walk I stood, making my bed and quietly slipping out.

I padded lightly through the room, the snoring of the elder ladies possibly covering my escape. I slid the doors shut silently, tiptoeing to the nearby exit. As I opened the door the coolness of the predawn air hit me like a wave. It woke me up more, clearing my head of anxieties that prevented me from sleeping.

The grounds were mostly dirt, buildings scattered across the walled castle. I knew where a garden was, one that was much larger than the one I had been in last night, full of flowers and long grass. As I made my way to the garden I noticed the guards changing shift, a couple of them watching me as I made my way.

It had been quite sometime since I ventured to the garden. When I was younger and had less to do I would go there all the time, the guards uncaring of my sneakiness after the first few months.

The garden was tucked away near the stables. I could see the guest housing from here, but if I placed myself in the right spot within the trees and shrubs I could pretend I was out in the world, relishing in the peace and quiet.

I sat on the dewy grass, letting it soak me through. The flowers had curled in on themselves, waiting for the warmth of the sun to let them stretch their petals. I wondered if I would one day get a chance like that; the sun providing me with a chance to breath and be at peace.

I watched as the sky changed from a dark blue to a blue grey and then the gold, pink, and purple colors that blended across the sky as the sun peeked over the horizon. The birds chirped, a natural alarm for the animals of the forest.

"Alone again, I see."

I sat up suddenly, turning to see who spoke.

Lord Sesshomaru stood at the entrance of the garden, his eyes on the sky. I took a step back, my clothes sticking to me as I moved. He glanced at me, his eyes once again landing on my significantly shorter hair.

 **~O~**

 **Alrighty, I figure this is a good stopping point... Not forever, but a good place to end and then start updating the story with a chapter (Maybe two, no promises) every few days to a week.**

 **I see you guys reading! But no reviews...? I know how tedious they can get, but they do help me! So please please review! It helps me with my writing and feedback is always welcome!**


End file.
